1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a foldable electronic device, and more particularly, to a foldable electronic device having a relatively narrow pivotable coupling which facilitates articulation of the foldable electronic device between a closed orientation and a deployed orientation. The pivotable coupling includes a knuckle assembly which can employ a relatively narrow knuckle.
2. Background Art
The use of foldable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, and the like has steadily increased. Typically, the foldable electronic devices include a first housing element and a second housing element which are in some manner coupled together so as to permit rotation of the housing elements relative to each other. As a result, the housing elements can be rotated between a closed orientation and a deployed orientation. For example, the device can be stored and maintained in the closed orientation when not in use and then deployed for use.
A number of different manners in which to couple two housing elements of an electronic device have been deployed. Among other structures, a single axis hinge, possibly with damping or biasing features is often used to couple the housing elements. Typically, the hinge spans the entirety or substantially the entirety of the width of the foldable electronic device. Such a construction is utilized as the relatively large width reduces the yawl and wobble of the hinge, and, in turn, one housing element relative to the other housing element. Due to the rather large size of the hinge mechanism, the hinge is often quite cumbersome and limiting from a design standpoint.
Accordingly, what is needed is a pivotable coupling which is less cumbersome than existing hinges, while striving toward limiting yaw and wobble of the two housing elements relative to each other.